One Turbo-tastic Night
by SomnoInsanity
Summary: As that time of year is upon the Arcade, Vanellope decides to celebrate in a different way, and the stubborn racer Turbo must put up with it? How will it turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Eh, I can't post the first chapter on the expected date, 23rd, so take the first chapter now. But the next update won't be until the 24th. I'm sure you can wait that long. Any way, enjoy this Christmas special, and see you in about 2 weeks.**

**The following characters does not belong to me. All characters belong to the creators of Wreck-It Ralph; Walt Disney.**

* * *

The school holidays for the duration of Christmas has begun, but so had the time for Litwak to close the arcade until the second day of the New Year that would surely be flooded of gamers once more like every other year.

So, as Litwak did a routine check on all the games of his arcade, deep inside the consoles, the characters were all demanding inwardly for the all clear from the dancer of DDR who casually danced away and watched as Litwak finally took his leave, locking the doors, and began his trek down the road.

"All clear!" the dancer immediately called out. "The arcade is closed!"

Deep inside the racing game _Sugar Rush_, Turbo chuckled softly as he watched the young racers down upon the Royal Raceway jump out of their carts, awarding themselves with some stretching before they all grouped around one another and began to chatter away.

Turbo watched as he noticed Vanellope was suddenly the centre of the crowd among the track. He stared on as he saw the young girl was trying ever so desperately to escape the crowd of her fellow racers.

"Hm. Poor glitch." Turbo murmured as he leaned against the sugar-cube railing of the balcony he stood upon. "I'm not at all surprised since she's got some idea to celebrate Christmas. They must be that desperate to know." He continued to talk aloud to himself before he chose to turn on his heel to make his way down among the corridor of the castle.

The racer began to pad down the hallway. "Still, she would do best to tell me soon. I'd rather not be left in the dark for much longer." Turbo approached the staircase that led down to the Throne room.

As he made his way down to the very bottom, the doors at the far end swung open just as they were slammed shut. Startled by the noise, Turbo gawked at the doors to see an all too familiar girl who was now scurrying up to the elder racer at incredible speed. Now blinking once, then twice, Turbo was suddenly grasped at around his waist extremely tight.

"Oh, Turbo!" the girl wailed aloud with relief. "Thank Mod you're here!"

Turbo gazed down at Vanellope and slowly laid his arms to wrap around the girl's upper back. "Easy, glitch." Turbo said as soothingly as he could. "Of course I'm here. What has gotten in to you?" He then asked the rather distressed girl.

"I... I've just had to tell the others what I have planned to celebrate Christmas, but I didn't want to tell them until Christmas morning." Vanellope replied.

"So you mean to tell me that you're all worked up about that?" Turbo questioned the girl whose embrace was starting to make the racer's hips ache that he tried to make the girl loosen her grip. "That's abit over dramatic, don't you think?"

"No, it's not!" Vanellope howled as she dropped to her knees, her grip now clinging on to Turbo's legs for dear life. "I just wanted it to be like a surprise because it's something new for everyone that I thought about."

Turbo sighed loudly as he stared down at the girl with a tedious look. "Vanellope," He grunted as he forcefully pried one of his legs free from the young girl. He then got down on his free knee and laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. "What ever has happened has happened. You'll just have to live with that now, even if you don't want to. The racers know now, but you could add a little something else to this plan that could surprise them even more." Turbo suggested.

Vanellope looked up at Turbo with a beaming smile and amazement sparkle in her hazel eyes. "Yes! Oh, thank you, Turbo!" Vanellope exclaimed with glee as she released her grip from Turbo's leg, only to throw herself to sit on the racer's thigh, startling him and almost forcing his limb to collapse under the sudden weight.

"Ease your excitement, glitch." Turbo uttered through a pained voice. "But now I'm curious. What exactly do you have planned for Christmas?" the racer asked.

"Now that would be telling, wouldn't it, Turbo?" Vanellope asked with a soft giggle.

"Well, I suppose it would be." Turbo responded as he rolled his eyes and gave a quick shrug of his shoulders. "However, you've kept it secret enough from the start of this month to now and have let slip of the tongue. So would you kindly shed some light in the dark I'm been kept in?" Turbo asked the girl.

"Do you really want to know that badly?" Vanellope replied in question to the racer.

"All in all, I am not really fussed, but it would be nice to know, even if you had no choice but to tell those nagging brats about the surprise." Turbo answered.

"Yeah," Vanellope said with a soft sigh, "if you were watching then you must have seen them crowd around me asking away and pleading to know what it was. I had to tell them so that they would leave me alone, and that was when I made my escape."

"I never saw that part," Turbo said with a hint of disappointment. "It would have given me the laugh of the day."

"Do you want to know my idea or not?" Vanellope asked as she glared at the racer with a serious expression.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Sure." Turbo stuttered. "Well, if you want to spill the beans of the subject."

"You don't say." Vanellope chuckled before she slid off Turbo's thigh to have her own feet on the ground. "I guess I'll keep you hanging on the thread; waiting abit longer for the answer."

"More like putting me back in to oblivion. Will it be another six days that I was unconscious for of the duration of my reset?" Turbo asked in a spiteful tone.

"What makes you think that?" Vanellope asked, looking puzzled to Turbo's questioning.

"Sarcasm, glitch." Turbo sighed as he placed the flat of his palm over his luminescent eyes. "Go look it up rather than eye me as though I'm a living dictionary."

"Ok, ok." Vanellope muttered as she raised her hands high. "Sometimes that still goes over my head. I don't always notice it."

"So it seems." Turbo murmured as he rose up to his stature. "So, if our conversation is finished, I'll be seeing myself to my room." The racer turned on his toes and marched forth to the staircase. "And whatever you do," Turbo then called out to the girl, "don't tell _them _where..." his voice fell in to silence as he peeked a look over his shoulder to see Vanellope was already gone. He sighed softly. "Where I am... She has gone and done it."

Turbo groaned with frustration. The last thing he wanted now was to be bombarded by two certain racers. This seething racer hurried on up the stairs in a quick pace. Not running, but simply kicking his legs up in a fast walk, hurrying down the corridor before he came to a halt before a pair of the countless ginger-bread doors that continued down the hallway.

The one only difference about this one in-front of Turbo was that it had blue icing around its frame. The racer entered the room, closing the doors behind him before he could pad over to the double sized bed which he threw himself on to.

"Now I should prepare myself for an attack that shall strike at any moment now." Turbo uttered to himself as he laid himself on his side, bringing his legs up to his chest and crossing his arms atop of his knees.

The racer then remained silent. His golden eyes scanned the room in thought. Turbo could have sworn he felt his ears perk up to a gentle creaking sound. He was sure he heard it while at the same time he wasn't sure whether he was imagining it what with been on high alert to something or someone coming his way very soon.

The racer focused hard on the silence around him that he was sure no longer domain the room. Now straining his hearing, he heard that creak again which earned an extra pitch in frequency.

'Here we go, Turbo,'

the racer told himself inwardly, _'They've done this enough times so I've managed to keep in practice; remembering their tactics. Get ready.'_ Turbo remained still and quiet. The sound of snickering that tried to go on unnoticed was heard clearly.

Turbo steadied himself for the impending attack from the ones he suspected that failed to tip-toe up close behind the racer. Turbo waited for the right moment, holding his breath and straining his hearing once more before he threw himself at the foot of the bed and just in time.

Two steel-blue jumpsuit wearing twins had thrown themselves on to the bed where Turbo once laid. Instead of landing on their brother, they collided with one another once they landed on the sponge-cake mattress.

"You two are so ridiculous." Turbo tutted loudly as he sat cross-legged to face his twin brothers who struggled to support their selves up to sit on the bed. "That trick is very old, guys. I know your ways." Turbo then concluded.

"We were rather eager to see you." said Russel.

"Vanellope told us you weren't well." Jack finished.

"Well, as you can see, I am alive and well." Turbo murmured. "And I doubt pouncing on me would have made me feel any better if I was ill."

"As you said, brother," Russel spoke up as he stretched his arms and legs out, clicking his joints in place, "You know our ways. We just can't resist playing tricks and pranks we have in our code."

"Don't I know it." Turbo said with a grimace as he toed both his brother's legs aside as he laid himself down flat on his stomach. His back now facing the twins. "Are you sure you aren't here for another reason?" Turbo asked aloud.

"Well, since we're here," Jack spoke up as he gave Russel a nudge and a wink, he shuffled up to Turbo's side.

"We have a fun idea for you that we haven't done for you for many years." Russel stated as he sat himself on Turbo's legs.

"Wh - What are you doing?" Turbo asked, startled to the weight of one brother on his legs while Jack planted himself to sit on Turbo's bottom and set his converse clad feet to pin Turbo's arms down against the mattress.

"What are you two doing?" Turbo continued to question his brothers. He then tensed up as he felt his boots were been removed. "No... No!" Turbo gasped as he tried to free his arms and legs that remained restrained by his brothers. "Guys, don't do this! Not now!"

"We're rather bored, Turbo." said Jack as he placed his hands on his brother's side, tracing his fingers around the instep of Turbo's waist.

"So it's time to have some fun." Russel continued before he began to skitter his fingers along Turbo's soles.

The racer began to snicker as he tried to hold back the laughter that was slowly building up from the too soft of stroking at his soles and sides. "C - Can't you go both - bother someone else?" Turbo now cackled, still forcing himself to hold in the hysteria that continued to rise with thanks to his twin brothers who kept up tracing their fingers along his ribs and archs.

The twins didn't answer, they simply kept up the tickling on their brother. They weren't even phased out from titillation when a knock tapped at the door which was immediately pushed open.

"Hello?" An unforgettable voice called out.

"Hey, Vanellope." Jack responded to the yell.

"What are you doing?" the young girl asked while she padded on over to the trio racers.

"Having some good old fun with Turbo." Russel replied as he raised Turbo's feet higher and continued to trace lines from the tips of his toes to the heels.

"Ooh! May I join in?" Vanellope asked joyously.

"No!" Turbo spat whilst kicking and thrashing wildly which startled the twins, forcing them to move aside. No longer been pinned down, Turbo shot up straight before landing on his feet among the cookie-tiled floor. "I am, and unlikely to be in the mood for that kind of play." Turbo hissed as he grabbed his boots that Russel had dropped to the floor.

"Aw! You're no fun at all, Turbo." Vanellope moaned, nudging the racer roughly at his side.

"Ease off, glitch." Turbo uttered through clenched teeth. "I really couldn't care less about this "fun" you speak of."

"Well, hopefully on Christmas day, you will be of much entertainment." said Vanellope before looking up at Jack and Russel, giving them a wink which earned her a smirk from the racers. Luckily for them, Turbo didn't notice the sly looks. He was more occupied putting his boots back on to his feet.

"You're getting nothing out of me, Vanellope," Turbo spoke up as he fixed his attention to the young girl. "So wipe that mischievous grin off your face and focus on more important things."

"The more important thing is what is going to happen on Christmas." Vanellope said sternly. "And you will find out in the morning on that day. But let me warn you if you go outside to be careful when you set foot on the chocolate soil."

"Why do you say that, glitch?" Turbo asked.

"You'll find out once you go outside." Vanellope answered, grinning at the racer who furrowed his brow with confusion.

"Right..." Turbo strained his voice as he eyed Vanellope wearily. "Well, I suppose I will go ahead and find out." he spoke on before he padded on over to the door.

Vanellope eyed Jack and Russel with that same mischievous smirk. The twins grinned toothily as they got to their feet and gave the young girl a nod. The trio hurried on after Turbo, skulking away in any shadows of the castle and hiding behind pillar after pillar in-case the unbeknownst racer would halt in his tracks or peek a look over his shoulder.

Luckily for them, Turbo refrained from haltering in his tracks or scanning his surroundings. He simply continued on until he came to the main doors. Rather sombre, he opened the doors and after two steps, his third ended with his foot sliding forth in-front of him.

Turbo was flat on his bottom within the blink of an eye, and rather dazed as to why he was suddenly on the ground. The sound of laughter alerted the racer who reeled his head round to see Vanellope and his brothers standing at the doorway, cackling away with the uprising possibility of asphyxiation hysteria and not forgetting the crippling cramps within their stomachs that they could not help but keel over.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." Turbo spoke aloud as he carefully supported himself back up on to his feet. Now been mindful of the ice which he had slipped on. "Just don't blame me if you laugh so hard that you pass out or end up with stomach cramps."

"Well, better than falling on our butt, wouldn't you agree, Turbo?" Russel asked.

Turbo could agree with his brother's words. The laughter of the trio had managed to distract him from the smarting pain among his bottom which he tended to by rubbing gingerly at his rear cheeks.

"Any way, why is there - ?" Turbo halted his question for he felt something extremely cold land upon his nose. The racer then fixed his gaze to where he stood and the horizon that his luminescent eyes could observe. Soft, ice cream flurries that dropped as snow which seemed illimitable fall graciously before the racer. The whole of _Sugar Rush_ was already covered with a blanket of the snow.

"Do you like it?" Vanellope asked, now standing next to Turbo.

"It's fine," Turbo answered tediously, "but isn't it suppose to just snow at the Ice Cream Mountains?"

"Well, Christmas is two days away, so I figured that during our two weeks off should be a start of something new." Vanellope responded while she buried a booted foot in to the ice cream snow which she kicked around.

"And you did this while I was in my room with those numb-skulls?" Turbo asked, giving a flick of his helmet clad head to the twin racers behind him.

"Very nice of you, Turbo." Russel grunted.

"So much for brother love." said Jack as he folded his arms, while glaring at Turbo with a displeasing look.

"So it seems like you can't take jokes which are the same that you throw at me." Turbo mumbled as he rolled his eyes. The racer then turned on his heel once more, forgetting about the ice that still domain the ground his feet were planted on. Turbo had slipped and landed on his bottom. Jack and Russel howled away while Vanellope snickered as quietly as she could.

"I didn't figure it would be funny the second time," Turbo hissed as he pushed himself back up to stand upright. "I guess your sense of humour died years ago." Turbo continued as he barged past his twin brothers.

"Oh, come on, Turbo!" Jack wailed out to his seething brother. "Vanellope didn't mean for ice to develop, you know. That always follows with snow."

"Yeah, and it is here for fun." Russel called out. Turbo froze on the spot, clenching his fists, "Not exactly for ice skating lessons. This is just for fun and for Christmas."

"Fun?" Turbo echoed in question, turning to face the trio at the doorway. "What in Mod's name is so fun about snow?!" Turbo spat.

"Jeez! Calm down, Turbo." Vanellope grunted as she made her way back in to the castle, approaching the scowling racer. "It's a shame that Spear Mint fields is covered up until New Year, because it seems like you need a session there."

"Oh, how grand." Turbo groaned. "I hope you know how to reset landscapes, glitch, because I demand that you do so right now!" the racer snapped.

"Nope. It's staying for ten days. So get used to it." Vanellope uttered as she gave Turbo's cheek a quick pinch, earning herself a slap on the wrist.

"What have I said about pinching my cheeks, glitch?!" Turbo barked, fiercely. Spitting slightly for his lisp impediment became the high light whenever he rose his voice in to anger.

"Ok, you're in need of a time out, Turbo." Russel spoke up as he grasped his brother by his arm, tugging at him to move along.

"He's right." Jack corresponded with his twin. "Come on, before you hurt someone as well as yourself."

The twins continued to tug at Turbo so that he would hopefully give in and comprehend with his brothers. In the end, Turbo allowed himself to be toured to his room where he also gave his body permission to collapse onto the soft rice-paper sheets that covered the top of the vanilla, sponge-cake mattress before he laid himself flat on his stomach.

Jack and Russel seated themselves at Turbo's side. The racer had started to grumble away with Vanellope's plan for the entity of _Sugar Rush_ to be covered in snow and follow out another idea which Turbo felt shunned from gaining even a hint of what would possibly befall him on Christmas.

This only made Turbo become more irate that he almost leapt to his feet if it wasn't for Jack and Russel to pin him down and, after been told by Vanellope that their brother had a certain 'sweet spot' around the area of his shoulder blades, they were quick to massage and also lightly scratch Turbo's upper back, calming him down once he gave in from trying to hit his brothers to spare him been sent in to a tranquil state which soon lulled him in to blissful unconsciousness.

Jack and Russel couldn't help but smile warmly when Turbo appeared peaceful. Even when he fainted to the massaging. It was still rather new to them, but the action was very helpful to spare them from any other consequences they would have to face with a raging Turbo.

Vanellope had soon entered the room to see Jack and Russel were lightly scratching away Turbo's back. "It sure works wonders, doesn't it?" Vanellope asked the twins, smiling softly.

"Very." They both answered in unison.

"It spares us from ever having a falling out." said Jack.

"The same going for scratches and bruises." Russel continued.

"Well, he looks to be in a deep asleep. Why not go out there and enjoy yourself?" Vanellope suggested. The twins looked at one another, sharing a questioning look before they smiled warmly.

"Let's get going then." Jack exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"Yeah! Turbutt can follow on if he notices four hands have disappeared from his back." said Russel, following suit of his twin.

"Come on! Last one out is a sore loser!" Vanellope shrieked as she glitched herself to the door.

"Hey! No teleporting, cheater!" Russel called out as he and Jack hurried on after Vanellope who continued to glitch-teleport herself far ahead of the twins until she reached the doors she pushed open and awaited for the twins to catch up before crossing that finish line that was the doorway.

Vanellope cheered joyously of winning which was short lived for Jack and Russel had begun a snowball fight with the girl. It looked as though it was to last for an eternity. Or until either one could no longer bear the cold that would freeze their bones.

* * *

**Ooh! Tickle him pink! Why not? Or just do anything to shut the little bugger up in the end, hm? Oh well. Two weeks will fly by sooner than you think, and that's when chapter 2 shall be up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yikes! I nearly forgot to upload this tonight! Any way, I won't be online all day tomorrow because of it been Christmas. ****_But _****I will get it up once I get back from whatever I'll be doing, ASAP! That's a promise! Merry Christmas, every one!**

**The following characters does not belong to me. All characters belong to the creators of Wreck-It Ralph; Walt Disney.**

* * *

Christmas Eve had begun with a reluctant-to-get-up Turbo flutter open his golden eyes. His still stirring mind had him wondering how long he had remained under. The racer then furrowed his brow when confusion struck him.

The last thing he had remembered was that not long ago, or depending how long it was, he had laid face down atop of the rice-paper sheets. Now he had woken up to been under those sheets. His head and foot wear had been removed so he would be comfortable during his time of been out cold.

Turbo also felt shock creep up on him when he heard soft breathing next to him. The racer looked to see Jack and Russel had accompanied him while he had slept. But that wasn't all. As the racer went flimsy before stretching his arms and legs, he had come in contact with something or someone at the tip of his toes.

The racer stared with wide eyes at Vanellope who had also joined the slumber party. She remained curled up in to a ball sleeping at the foot of the bed. Turbo sighed loudly as he rubbed the remnants of sleep from his eyes.

_'I only hope they didn't draw things on me or whatever while I was asleep as a prank.' _Turbo was then quick to unzip his jumpsuit and scan his arms, torso, and legs in search for any cruel sketches or words upon his grey skin. The racer sighed with relief. No imperfections were upon him except his old scars he had received over the upcoming two years. There was nothing that could be done to be rid of them. They were written in to his code.

However, Turbo didn't mind if they were noticeable and earned questioning whispers from any one who seemed observant of the wounds. The racer sighed as he went slack, resting his head back against the marsh-mellow pillow, startling Russel out of his sleep while Jack merely shuffled around, rolling on to his side.

Turbo turned his head to see Russel slowly roll on to his back. The twin peeked a look at Turbo through one half-lidded eye. "Morning." Turbo muttered softly.

"I expected you to kick us out of bed." Russel said, smiling nervously.

"Oh, if you still want me to," Turbo smirked as he began to stretch a leg out under the sheets to reach Russel's back. "I'll gladly do so."

"Nah, you're alright." Russel chuckled, reaching a hand under the sheets to push Turbo's foot away from his hip before he straightened himself upright in bed. "We can easily see ourselves out, if only the others were awake, though." the twin gestured to the still sleeping identical twin on Turbo's right side and young girl at the foot of the bed.

Turbo exclaimed with frustration as lightly as he could. He then lazily stretched out a foot under the sheets to nudge at Vanellope's leg while he slipped his right hand out to rock Jack at his back.

"Jack. Vanellope. Get up, you two." Turbo spoke aloud, still toeing and nudging his brother and the young girl. Both two moaned softly as they took their time to stir from slumber. Jack rolled over on his back and stretched his arms and legs while Vanellope immediately sat up and rubbed at her tired eyes.

"Wake up, Vanellope," Russel called out to the young girl. "Time to tell Turbo what you had planned for today."

"What?" Turbo gawked at his brother with bewilderment. "What do you mean? What's happening?" the racer quizzed away.

"Let me start then." Vanellope spoke aloud through a yawn. "I figured that since everything is all sorted for tomorrow, the four of us could have a race around the track. It's been awhile since we last raced together."

"I hear that," Turbo agreed, "But is it really safe out there with all that snow?"

"Think of it as a challenge." said Jack. "You've drove around the Ice Cream Mountains enough times to be at least confident about the area."

"Yes, that maybe so, but I'd rather be safe than sorry, you know."

"You'll be fine, Turbo," said Vanellope, springing up on to her feet. "We're just going to do a few laps, that's all."

Turbo frowned as he glared at Vanellope. He then sent his brothers a look of concern. The look in their golden eyes appeared to speak to Turbo. It was true that they had not done any racing for many months. The purpose of who they were could not allow the idea of racing to be abandoned. They wanted to tear up the track with their carts and receive that adrenaline rush that was a yearning thrill of their encoded life.

However, Turbo feared if the worst were to ever happen due to the programmed weather of the snow, he wouldn't know what to do if his brothers were hurt because of Vanellope's hair-brained idea to have fun by racing in the cold, Arctic blast that should only domain the Ice Cream Mountains, which granted the racer had driven along for years, but he knew the conditions of the area did not belong to the whole island of _Sugar Rush_.

Turbo sighed as he supported himself up by his elbows to sit upright. "Fine." He murmured. "Where and when, glitch?" He then asked the young girl who beamed from ear to ear.

"When we're dressed, of course. As for where, at the Royal Raceway. I'll get the assistants to get your carts ready so we can begin straight away." Vanellope then glitched herself off the bed and out of the bedroom in a single haze of pale-blue pixels.

"She's always so... bubbly, isn't she?" Jack asked.

"She's a kid," Turbo uttered, "There's no need for any other proof for you to identify her at all."

In time, Turbo, Jack, and Russel were now trekking down to the Royal Raceway through the ankle deep snow. The wind whipped stinging flurries of the ice cream snow against their cheeks.

"I only hope that this weather is just for the race and not for the entire day." Russel grumbled to his brothers.

"Same here." Turbo grunted as he rubbed at his cheeks that started to go numb with the biting cold atmosphere. "I just hope she decides on one lap instead of three or whatever amount she had in mind."

"Hey, guys!" The racers looked down to see Vanellope at the starting line, awaiting for the racers to come forth to their carts. As they approached the said vehicles, they noticed something extra has been built on to them.

"Windscreens?" Turbo questioned aloud as he ran a hand over the side of his own personal cart.

"Well, I don't think you would want snow in your face while driving, do you?" Vanellope asked before she jumped on to the drivers seat of her own cart. "So hop in your carts and let's get going!"

Turbo and the twins hurried in to their own carts, eager to escape the biting cold flurries that had stung and numbed their cheeks and hands. Luckily for them, by the carts gear stick, were a pair of racer gloves. The racers slipped them on which definitely fit snugly on their hands as the said attire name.

Once their engines had been switched on, and the gears shifted to first, a Marsh-mellow assistant lowered a traffic light down before the four carts. The light changed from red, to amber, and finally green.

All four carts roared as their driver's slammed their feet down on the accelerator. The carts stormed down the raceway, darting forth for the first challenging track; Gumball Gorge.

However, as Vanellope took the lead, nearing to the cake slice ramp, the wheels of her cart began to screech as they struggled to get grip of the thick snow covered ground. Vanellope tried with all her might to assist her cart to get grip of the road, but of course, her attempts were effortless.

Turbo, Jack, and Russel could see the danger heading for Vanellope. As she arrived on the ramp, the carts wheels gave in. The gummy worm layers came loose on the front of the biscuit made tyres, sending the vehicle to sway off the ramp and down the sides of the gorge.

"Vanellope!" Turbo exclaimed. He forced his steering wheel to the left, darting down to slide down the sides of the gorge, chasing after the young girl who couldn't force her cart to stop. Jack and Russel followed on after the two racers.

As Vanellope could only dart forth along the ice and snow covered track, her hazel eyes grew wide with horror. In the distance was the lake of frosting that was frozen over. Vanellope continued to slam her foot down on the brake, but the wheels that were starting to crumble away struggled to follow out Vanellope's demand. The tyres could only continue to wear down before the vehicles suspension.

Turbo and the twins egged their own struggling to grip vehicles on to chase after Vanellope who now crashed through the barriers of lollipops and slid along the frozen lake where she finally came to a slow stop, but in the very centre.

Turbo slammed his foot down roughly on the brakes, skidding to a halt before the damaged lollipop barrier. Jack and Russel also came to a halt but all too close to the back of Turbo's cart.

"Vanellope!" Turbo exclaimed. He stared on at the girl who pushed open her wind-shield "Vanellope, are you ok?" He cried out.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Vanellope called out in reply. "Just help me out here! I can't honestly push my cart back now!"

"But how can we?" Russel asked aloud.

Turbo looked around, taking in his surroundings for something to help in this situation. His golden eyes suddenly grew with wonder. He spotted some long, and delicate thin licorice lines that sprouted upwards from the depths of the chocolate ground by the slope of the gorge.

"Jack. Russel. Give me a boost so I can grab that licorice."

The twins immediately stepped forth in-front of Turbo, kneeling down on one knee and entwining their fingers so that Turbo could set his booted feet on to their open palms. The twins then heaved Turbo up, standing upright with trembling knees and straining muscles within their arms.

Turbo grabbed the base of the closest licorice and pulled with all his strength to loosen the frozen sweet. He continued to pull away until he finally managed to bend the nimble licorice line free from the depths of the hardened chocolate soil. Turbo dropped the limb sweet to the ground before he jumped off from his brother's supportive hands.

"Right, this may sound crazy on what I'm going to do," the racer spoke up as he tied one end of the licorice around his waist. "I'm going to make my way to the glitch, tie this licorice around the cart which you two will need to pull back."

"That is crazy!" Russel barked. "It'll be hard pulling the cart when it has lost its front wheels!"

"Well, it can't be driven any more, so this is the only way!" Turbo retorted. "She loves that cart, so work together and pull it back on to the gorge." Turbo then began his delicate walk along the frozen lake of frosting. Testing away at each step he took, looking out for any weak points of the frozen liquid.

Vanellope, Jack and Russel watched with baited breath as Turbo shuffled his feet along and keeping his balance just right as much as he could. As he got closer to Vanellope, he felt the licorice line around his waist become tighter. He looked back to see the sweet wasn't even able to reach the bonnet of Vanellope's cart, even when he untied the licorice free from his hips.

"Damn." Turbo growled under his breath. The young girl gout out of her cart, leaning against the side for support. "Vanellope?" Turbo spoke aloud as he turned to look at the girl with concern. "Your cart needs to be at least within the length of five feet so that I can tie it around the suspension."

"But how can we do it?" Vanellope asked, nervously.

"Well, we need to push it." Turbo answered. "Yes, it will be hard because of the ice, but we need to try at the very least."

Vanellope knew that Turbo was right. The task seemed impossible, but not to attempt a try. And Vanellope would do anything to make sure her personal cart was able to glide along the track once again.

The young girl nodded and smiled weakly. "Come on, then." She shuffled herself to the back of her cart. Turbo laid the licorice down and slid along the ice rather skilfully to be beside the young girl.

"This may scratch up the front, but I'm sure you can call Fix-It over to sort that out." Turbo suggested.

Vanellope hummed in reply. "So, ready on three," the girl spoke up. "One, two, three!"

Turbo and Vanellope pushed with all their might while also trying to avoid slipping on the ice beneath their feet. They stopped for a moment and peered over to see the cart had moved just about thirty centimetres No-where near close to the tip of the licorice.

Turbo snarled as he tried to force the cart to move forth and be at least close to the sweet on the ice. Sadly, he ended up slipping, banging his elbow on the thick ice. "Mod, damn it!" the racer hissed as he clutched his funny bone.

"Are you ok?" Vanellope asked.

"Not really," Turbo snarled as he forced himself to stand back up. "But we can't stop. Come on, glitch, let's continue. It's getting colder out here."

Vanellope straightened herself up and continued to assist the older racer. Both two pushed with all their strength while also watching how their feet moved along the ice. After one final heave, the racers looked to see they had succeeded. Vanellope's cart was now in perfect line of the long licorice.

Turbo slid along the side until he came to the bonnet of the vehicle. "Vanellope, as I loft the front up, you need to secure the licorice as tightly and as quickly as you can around the suspension." Turbo instructed the girl, eyeing her with a serious expression.

Vanellope nodded her head and skid along the ice, picking up the licorice line as she went before shuffling herself up close in-front of the cart.

Turbo gave his cold hands a quick rub before setting them underneath the front of the vehicle. "Ok... Do it now!" Turbo's voice strained as he lifted the front of the cart up high.

Vanellope quickly crawled on her back and began to tie the licorice around the thick, strong taffy rods. Turbo could already feel his arms getting tired. His muscles trembled and tightened to the intense strain by supporting a 15 stone vehicle.

"Hurry, Vanellope." Turbo snarled under his breath.

"Nearly done." Vanellope replied as she pushed herself along the ice and rose up, now wrapping the licorice around the top of the carts bonnet and quickly back under to the rods to tie the final knot. "Done!" Vanellope cheered as she backed herself away as Turbo dropped the vehicle back down as lightly as he could. It was quite a drop, but Turbo and Vanellope could not have known a crack that formed underneath the suspension rods.

"Ow, ow!" Turbo groaned as he rubbed his upper arms gingerly. "That cart is such a dead weight."

"Nevermind that, let's get going." Vanellope then looked at the twin racers in the distance. "Start pulling, guys!" She called out. "It's safe and secure!" The young girl watched the twins respond by raising a thumbs up before they began to pull with all their might. The cart began to move, but very slowly. The first pull was difficult, but as they continued, the vehicle gradually became just a tad easier to pull back before the gorge.

"Let's get going, glitch." Turbo spoke up as he knelt down and stretched his hands out before his back. Vanellope set her bottom on to Turbo's open palms and laid her booted feet against the racer's sides. Turbo rose to his stature, slightly hunched as he carried Vanellope on his back.

Unbeknownst still, neither heard or could have noticed the ice beneath Turbo's feet began to crack before many slabs began to drift against the edge. The crack seemed to stalk Turbo as he walked on.

"Thanks, Turbo." Vanellope said, gratefully.

"Thank me when we get back to the castle," said Turbo, "because, once we get there, you are changing the weather to how it should be."

"No, I'm not." Vanellope retorted. "It's staying this way until New Year's day."

"How about I break this ice and - "

"Shh!" Vanellope interrupted as she clasped a stubby hand over Turbo's mouth.

Turbo immediately jerked his aside, freeing his mouth. "What is it now?" He snarled.

"Shhh!" Vanellope hushed again. "Do you hear that?" Turbo slowed his pace he walked and strained his ears to listen out for what crossed Vanellope's hearing.

Turbo and Vanellope looked around as the elder racer walked on. Jack and Russel, who had finally brought the cart back onto solid ground noticed their brother and the young girl act cautious and were been observant as they got closer to the gorge.

Then, a deep, grumbling, creaking sound brought Turbo to a halt. He felt himself freeze up as he dared himself to look down at the ice. His crimson pupils of his golden eyes dilated incredibly small with horror as he saw thick crack snake around the racer's feet.

Too slow to react, the frozen lake opened up beneath the racers, swallowing them up in the turquoise frosting.

"Turbo!" The twins cried out.

In the frosting, the two racer's struggled to swim within the rather thick liquid. Turbo saw Vanellope, who was kicking her limbs around madly. The racer grasped the girl by her arm and he swam up as quickly as he could to the surface, which shockingly was starting to freeze over.

As they both finally surfaced, gasping for air, Jack and Russel who had snapped part of the licorice line and threw one end to reach the racers. They were absolutely relieved that it came to land just behind the racers heads.

"Vanellope, you go first!" Turbo exclaimed as he grabbed the end of the licorice and hurriedly tied the sweet around her chest. "Pull!" Turbo barked at his brothers who wasted no time to drag the girl out of the lake and back to safety.

Meanwhile, Turbo struggled to keep himself upon the surface. He couldn't get out of the lake for the ice gave way as he forced all his weight down to try and push himself out. The freezing frosting began to restrain Turbo's limbs which he could barely feel. All he could do now was to watch and wait as the twins hurried to release Vanellope who would not stop fidgeting around madly. But the ice was drawing too near.

Turbo found himself holding his breath as he could only sink down in to the cold, dark abyss He heard an echoing cry just as he left the surface. Turbo felt himself getting weaker, even his vision began to fail him.

_'This is it.'_ Turbo told himself inwardly as he looked up at the layer of ice than was now frozen oven. _'... No! I have to get out!'_ Turbo now felt a sudden rush of adrenaline pulse through his body. No longer feeling cold and weak to move, Turbo kicked his arms and feet, pushing himself upwards. As he neared the ice, he raised his right hand in to a fist and punched a hole through the ice, forcing several slabs away so that he was able to surface.

The racer immediately spotted the licorice line and grabbed it, slinging it over his head and tightened it to fit around his chest and under arms. Turbo suddenly felt himself be pulled along the ice on his back. But then, he felt cold once more, and also weak. His right hand began to throb in agony.

_'Could be fractured... or broken.'_ Turbo sighed as he looked up at the grey sky and the flurries of ice-cream snow fall gracefully. But as he stared on, he felt his eyes grow heavy once again, and saw out of the corners of his eyes darkness cloud over, lulling him away from the world of pain and welcoming him to eternal warmth.

Jack and Russel pulled Turbo up to the broken barrier of lollipops and laid him down gently. They gazed down with shock and anxiety as they feared the worse of Turbo's condition.

"Turbo?" Russel uttered as he gently shook the racer by his shoulders. "Turbo, can you hear me?" The racer did not respond. The atmosphere was eerie silent yet the deep whisper of a cold breeze blew along with the silent fall of snow.

Russel tugged off his helmet and laid the flat side of his head upon Turbo's chest. He could hear a weak beat from the racer's heart, and his heaving lungs that sounded shallow; struggling to grasp oxygen. Russel set his helmet back on his head and cupped Turbo at his chin, slowing opening his mouth.

"I so do not want to do this." the twin racer spoke aloud.

"Just do it, Russel," Jack called out, "I've got a girl to calm down here."

So, groaning out of annoyance, but knowing he couldn't allow his brother to die, he pinched Turbo's nose, parted his lips to open as the racer inhaled deeply through his mouth, lowered his head down so his own lips could seal over Turbo's very own. Russel exhaled that long, lingered breath down in to Turbo's throat.

The sudden rush of air flowing down his throat alerted Turbo straight away back in to consciousness. The racer bolted up, thrashing and kicking his arms and legs madly as he forced Russel off of him and sitting up rather hunched over in the snow.

Sadly, it resulted for Russel to receive a kick at his stomach, forcing him to keel over, wincing in pain as Turbo tried to compose himself after been forced in to consciousness by Russel who gave him mouth-to-mouth.

"Why... Why did you do that?!" Turbo snapped rather breathlessly.

"Well... you were barely breathing," Russel answered through a pained voice. "so, I had to do it."

Turbo snarled slightly, but then he winced as he felt a dull throb upon his right hand. He gently cupped it in to his left palm and pulled his glove off, examining the appendage that was rather red which contrasted upon his grey skin and it even looked swollen around his three knuckles.

"You ok, Turbo?" Jack asked, who now approached his brother's with a still rather shaken Vanellope by his side.

"I'm... I'm not sure," Turbo whispered, "My hand... I think it could be broken after I punched the ice to get out of the lake."

Jack stepped forward and looked down at his brother's hand who raised it gingerly so he could get a better view. "It sure looks swollen," Jack murmured, "Can you flex your fingers at all?" He then asked.

Turbo tried to move even his little finger, but the pain was unbearable that he felt like he was going to pass out, and therefore refrained from trying at all. "No. It hurts too much."

"You won't be able to drive your cart then." Vanellope spoke with a nervous glitch rippling around her chest.

"And you can't because you're in shock and your cart can't drive with two back wheels." said Russel as he slowly raised himself up to his stature.

"Well, this looks to be abit of a predicament we've got ourselves in." Jack uttered as he looked around the gorge, as well as eyeing Turbo, Vanellope and Russel. They knew they had to come up with an idea soon or they would freeze with the biting cold snow flurries that were caught in a strong breeze.

* * *

In the end, the racers were in a faint lit room that was with thanks to a grand fireplace that they sat close up to to keep nice and warm. It was a situation of trial and error to get back; Jack and Russel had to use another licorice line to drag both Vanellope and Turbo's cart behind their very own to arrive within the underground tunnel of the castle.

Now, the twins, Jack and Russel sat cross-legged on the floor while Turbo was seated in a hollowed out gumdrop. He had a blanket draped over his shoulders with Vanellope seeing to his bruised hand, wrapping a bandage around the appendage.

"Well, today sure was eventful." Turbo spoke up as he shuffled about in the seat.

"You can say that again." Russel murmured as he rubbed his hands together, which he kept out-stretched towards the fire.

Turbo hummed softly, rolled his eyes and unfolded his once crossed ankles which he gave a quick stretch and allowed himself to sink deeper in to the seat.

"Don't you worry, Turbo," said Jack, soothingly. "It could have been either one of us in that kind of situation."

Turbo sighed as he nodded his head lightly before turning his gaze to the flames of the fire that danced around gracefully just as Jack gave a comforting pat at the top of Turbo's foot which was the only closest piece of the racer where the twin sat.

Jack was quick to pull his hand back. He was shocked towards the sudden Arctic-like sensation that had settled upon his palm from his brother's foot. "Mod's sake, Turbo! Your feet are freezing!"

"So what?" Turbo grunted. "They'll eventually get warm soon. Although I really don't care right now."

"Not even in a minute they will at all." Russel spoke up as he decided to test the temperature of Turbo's structures as well, but kept a firm grasp around his brother's ankle.

"Guys, it's fine." Turbo groaned as he tried to pry his still rather numb feet from his brother's hold.

"Turbo, you were in deep, freezing frosting," Vanellope spoke up. "So what did you expect? Your brother's are just trying to help you feel comfortable."

"She's right, Turbs," Jack jumped in as he began to his hands that he had wrapped around Turbo's right, starting up the friction to hopefully warm up the racer's foot. Russel had also followed suit Turbo's left foot. "After all, it's never comfortable having to put up with frozen feet."

Turbo growled slightly as he decided not to kick at his brothers. The structures the twin racers held and rubbed softly were quite numb after all, and that was what annoyed Turbo the most. He would have seen to the bother himself, but with a possible few fractures in his right hand, it would be impossible to do so with one hand.

Jack and Russel were doing him a favour. Even Vanellope did the same to Turbo's hands that were just a tad cold. She was careful towards his bandaged hand.

Turbo sighed out of annoyance. He then looked at the elegant dancing flames of the fire, watching the small inferno flicker warmly and brightly. It seemed to lull the racer. Or maybe it was his twin brothers who decided to be surprisingly kind to the racer; the quick rubbing of friction had freed him of the cold numbness and now he could feel the twins seemed to be giving him a massage.

Turbo shook his head to rid of any thoughts, but be it their doing or the way the fire continued to burn, Turbo felt his golden eyes were starting to give in on granting him his surroundings until finally, he slipped in to his own sleep mode.

"Guys," Vanellope whispered to Jack and Russel who looked up at the girl and instantly knew why she spoke to them quietly. They smiled warmly as they noticed Turbo was already sound asleep.

"We'd best get him to bed." Jack whispered as he released his grip from the sleeping racer's foot.

"I'll carry him," Russel spoke up as he pushed himself up. "It's a good thing it's only next door." And so the volunteering twin gently scooped his brother up bridal style. Jack and Vanellope stepped forth and opened the doors and hurried to the next room so that Russel could pad on, making his way to set his brother down to bed.

It was no sooner that when Turbo was laid in the rice-paper sheets among the vanilla sponge-cake bed, the twins and young girl seemed rather reluctant to leave Turbo. They had already slept with him last night, but they didn't want to seem like a bother towards the racer.

Sadly, as they continued to nag themselves mentally to leave, they just couldn't. So, with great hesitance, they settled themselves down, chatting away about the way the day had turned out before they followed suit to fall asleep with Turbo.

* * *

**D'aww! The Turbs gets rubba-dub-dubs! Oh well, someone has got to help him out - especially to shut him up. Ever had cold feet? Yikes, if not. Certainly don't want them to fall off. But disaster sure does love Turbo, eh? Don't worry, the Christmas day one is more gentle. **


End file.
